


Old Dresses

by NMartin



Series: Swan Queen [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before Regina found a room full of her old Evil Queen dresses. She tried them on, and they fit perfectly. A week later, they were definitely too tight to get out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dresses

Walking down the crypt, Regina wondered if someday she’d find what she was looking for. She had to admit that maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to make these catacombs so tangled, but after all she had created them and should know where the hell the room was. She had being doing this once a week, and six days ago she had made an amazing discovery— she had somehow created a room full of her old dresses, but without knowing that she had done that. With a smile she found the wooden door and pushed it gently, entering the room and smiling. The last day she had managed to organize the pieces of clothing, that had been scattered around the floor, and not they hung from the walls or were kept in drawers that looked similar to the ones where she had kept the hearts of her enemies.

Smiling, she took a black dress with silver details and a corset that went underneath. Dressing up, she started noticing how tight these clothes were— they had always been, so she did not give it much importance after all. Finally, she put the dress and started pulling it down, smirking to herself. With a hand movement she made a mirror appear and looked at herself. “The Queen is back…” she muttered as she raised a hand and made a fireball appear— hearing the sleeve of the dress rip. _What the…_ she dissipated the fireball and looked at the ripped fabric. _Shit. I better take this off and..._ Trying to take the dress off, she realized that it definitely was too tight. So tight that she could not take it off. _Shit…_ she struggled, reaching for the dress and pulling, breathing out heavily. She was stuck, and there was nothing she could do about. _I could always call Emma…_ she thought. But Emma would laugh at her, she didn’t want that. But what other option she had?

* * *

Heading through the narrow catacombs, Ema wondered why did her girlfriend need her in that moment, and in that place. Maybe she had found something interesting about magic, or a sign that something was wrong. But no, Storybrooke was peaceful since they had defeated the villains, and Regina did not need to see her for that. “Regina?” she called, hearing the woman at the end of a corridor, behind a wooden door. “Regina, what’s— Oh my god.”

The woman was wearing a medieval dress, tight as it could be. Emma doubted anyone could breathe in that, noticing how flushed the woman looked. Her jaw fell at the sight of the woman’s cleavage, always having heard stories about the Evil Queen’s wardrobe but never having seen the brunette like that. Inhaling in sharply, she licked her lips and then tried to take her eyes off the woman’s body. “Fuck, Regina, you…” she muttered, making the woman let out a soft chuckle. “You look hot...”

“Thanks.”

“Why— Why do you look so hot?” Emma shook her head. “I mean, why are you dressed like that?”

Regina chewed down on her lip and looked down, strands of hair falling on her face as she tried to think on how to explain this. “So well, last week I was walking through the crypt, because I’ve never really taken my time to completely explore it, and I found this room with all my old dresses and well…”

“You tried them on.”

“Yeah…”

“And now you’re…” Emma looked down at the woman and her eyes went wide in realization. “You’re stuck?”

“Yes…” the woman spoke, deeply embarrassed. “I thought they’d fit…”

“Regina, they’re your old dresses, it’s normal that they don’t fit anymore.”

“But last week they fit!”

“Last week?” Emma frowned and pulled back, watching the brunette stiff and cover her mouth with her hands. _So she came here last week and tried these on?_ she thought, walking around Regina and rolling her eyes. Now it was the turn of the other woman to frown, the tears that pooled in her eyes starting to run down her cheek. “Why did you do that? Putting them on.”

“I wanted to give you a surprise, you always say you want to see me in my old costumes and it’s going to be your birthday and I thought that maybe I could surprise you…”

“Ooh, kinky.” Emma laughed, seeing Regina look down. She thought that she had ruined the surprise, and now anything else she could think of seemed to be stupid. With a sigh, the savior took her girlfriend’s hands and stepping closer to her. “Gina, listen to me.” she spoke, intertwining their fingers and caressing the other’s soft skin with her thumb. “I don’t care if I never get to see you in one of those leather outfits— which makes me wonder, did you put any sex shops in town? Because then I’d have an idea... Anyway, I don’t mind not seeing you in your old Evil Queen outfits, because I fell in love with the new Regina.”

“Yes, but—”

“No buts.” Emma spoke with a severe voice, making the woman fall silent again. Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed her softly, lips parting slightly as she freed her hands and put them on the woman’s hips. The kiss was slow but gentle, so comforting to Regina that she forgot about what she was going to say. With a smile, Emma pulled back slightly and brushed the tip of her nose with Regina’s. “Also,” she started, raising a brow. “Now I get to undress you.”


End file.
